Rise of Sugar Rush
by BabyBird101
Summary: Jack is called by MiM to protect a child and send him there, but he ends up in Sugar Rush. There he meets Vanellope Von Shweets. Finding a kinder spirit in each other they decide to have a little fun. But what happens when the ice cream spirits decide they want to have some fun too? rated k plus for violence and some whupmage.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the window sill of the North Pole I looked up at the big full moon. It had been a month since I had become a guardian and I had never been happier. Sure, it was true that I only had a few believers but that was good enough for now.

Hopefully there would be more eventually but for now I was the happiest person ever.

The moon above me smiled and I had to resist the urge to wave. The silvery light was shining brightly above me maybe even more than usual. Actually it was shinning brighter than usual. MiM was trying to tell me something.

"Um North..." I called down to the big man.

"Yes Jack?" North yelled up to me.

"You might want to call the guardians! Man in the moon is making a house call!"

The big man looked through the window and nodded at the brightly shining moon.

"Moon looks ready to pop must be big news." The bright reflection shone on the ground and showed the silhouette of me on the ground. "Looks like man in moon wants to talk to you Jack."

I floated down to the ground where my face was being shone in light blue. The light condensed until it was the size of my fist. Almost involuntarily I held my hand out and the light dropped into my open palm. It was heavy and cold- almost like metal. The soft glow faded and what I held in my hand was a medal or a coin of some sort.

It was as big as my fist, bright gold, and covered in a bright snowflake pattern.

"What the..." I began before north slapped me on the shoulder.

"Man in moon has a mission for you apparently." He said.

"But what?" I looked up at the big man.

From the look on his face I expected some deep answer but he merely shrugged. "No idea"

On the coin I could see a note with silvery pen on the gold. "Dear Jack, since becoming a guardian there has been a problem. A very important child needs your help. I will send you to this place. The coin is to be given to the child you must help. Spread fun. Be brave. Good luck. -Man in the Moon.

"Oh that isn't vague" I said sarcastically.

North nodded. "Yes for man in moon that is un-characteristically straight."

I shook my head, even after hundreds of years traveling the world he still doesn't understand sarcasm.

"So when do I go there?" I asked the moon above me. To answer me the bright silvery light returned and began swirling around me like snow. I was lifted off the ground without any effort from me. Holding tight to my staff and the golden coin the light spun me faster. Just as the spinning reached its peak and I felt like I was going to be sick I felt like I was being shot through a cannon and everything stopped.

It was quiet and I had my eyes shut tight. I had been knocked out by the magic or something because my head felt like it had been pounded with a stick. I brought my hands to my face and rubbed my still closed eyes.

Wait. One. Second. My hands? Where was my staff and the coin? Opening my eyes I was almost blinded by the color. My world existed mostly in shades of white and blue. Even North's workshop had a mostly dark red color scheme. But the scene before my eyes was an explosion of bright pinks and sugar like sparkles and sheens.

I expected it to be quiet like the woods usually were but it wasn't totally silent. There weren't any animal sounds- though I can honestly say that I wasn't used to animal sounds because of winter. No, what I heard was a song. Only a few notes reached my ears but out of curiosity I stood.

Looking around I tried to search for the source of the music and was instead stopped by the sights around me. Everything as made out of candy. It looked like that funny little show that Sophie liked to watch on tv.

The trees were all made of candy canes, bright whites and reds. The ground was what looked like frosting and there was every type of candy you can imagine strewn around the ground. I chuckled slightly to myself thinking how appalled Tooth would be of this place.

Resisting the urge to eat everything around me I searched again for the place that little song was emanating. On a hill a little ways off was a giant tree and I ran to that tree to find that it overlooked a giant valley. In this valley were the huge words SUGAR RUSH written in what seemed to be chocolate and pink sprinkles. The song was made up of of the two words written on the ground and the song seemed like a theme song for a tv show.

Where in the universe was I? And where was my staff and the coin? Looking around I saw a glint at the top of one of the trees. There hung the golden coin on the very top branch of a weird candy cane tree. At the moment it didn't matter where I was all that mattered was finding my staff and getting that coin.

**Wrote this forever ago. Hope you enjoy! I know it's really short they will get longer.**

**five reviews and I post the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, intending to climb to the top of the tree. But before I could get to the base I found that it was in a giant pile of green goop. Not quite feeling like going for a swim I tried to find a way across. Balancing in the water like lily pads were gumdrops. Cautiously I stood on one and it held my weight. But I didn't have time to be pleased with myself I had to go and get that coin. I jumped like a mad person to the gumdrop that was closest to the tree and gripped the trunk. The bark was slightly sticky and all my years of tree climbing paid off as I scaled the surface to the lowest branch. Grabbing it I pulled myself up.

I was beginning to feel a little hope when a tiny squeaky voice said. "Hello!"

I yelped in surprise and almost dropped down into the green goop below. Managing to hold on with one hand I looked around for the source of the little voice. It was a girl, a tiny girl. She was only barely bigger than baby tooth. She was wearing a blue-green hoodie, a little brown frilly skirt, and stripped leggings that made her look like a candy herself. Her dark hair was pulled into a high pony tail and she had candy stuck in her hair like she had rolled around on the ground.

"Wait you can see me?" I asked, incredulously pulling myself onto the branch.

"No doi" she rolled her eyes at me like I was stupid. "What's your name?" She asked not even pausing to say that she was sorry for almost making me fall.

"Um, Jack Jack Frost."

"Why are you so freakishly pale?" She called while I struggled farther up the tree.

This kid was starting to seriously annoy me. "I don't know? Why are you so freakishly annoying?"

She shrugged the insult off like it was nothing "are you a hobo?" She asked climbing above me and hanging upside down.

"No I am not a hobo, but I am busy so you go home."

"What's that" she held a hand up to her ear as if she had not heard me.

"Listen kid I'm trying to be nice."

"Try to be nice" her tiny voice made a bad impression of my much deeper one.

"You're mimicking me."

"You're mimicking me."

"Ok that is rude and this conversation is over."

"And this conversation is over," rolling my eyes I began climbing higher. She flipped right side up and watched me crawl slowly upward. "I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you"

"I've climbed a billion trees i know what I'm-" before I could finish my sentence the branch made a sound like PAC-MAN and disappeared.

"It's double stripe," she said like that should explain everything. "Double stripes break ga'doi," she glanced up rolling her eyes and caught sight of my coin. "Sweet mother of monkey milk a gold coin!" She cried and her smile was so bright it could out shine the sun above.

"Don't even think about it that is mine," but before I could even react she scrambled the tree like a squirrel. She was at the top of the tree in a moment with me struggling to keep up right below her. Before I could grab her she had my golden coin in her hand. "Give it back!" I yelled and snatched it from her. I jumped off the branch and down to the bottom most one. I glanced up thinking that I would see her up there but I couldn't find her. The coin vanished from my touch and I saw she had scrambled down after me. While I held to the bottom branch with all my might she jumped to safety on the ground.

"Thank you," she said in a sing song voice.

"Give it back," I sighed, "it's not even mine"

Her big brown eyes teased me as she said, "lying to a child, shame on you Jack."

"But it was given to me," I countered.

"Yea, well now i-it's m-m-mine," as she said this something that I can quite explain happened. Her whole body shook and turned blue, almost coming apart like a shiver of a different substance.

"What the..."

"See ya chump!" She called skipping away as I tried to let go of the branch. "Double stripe!" She called over her shoulder and the branch I was holding onto evaporated and I was plunged into the green sludge.

I swum out cursing under my breath. I was completely covered in the muck and I tried to wipe it out of my eyes. I had to find that coin, my staff could wait a little while, so I trudged off after the little girl.

As I came up on the scene I saw the kid- I has never gotten her name- looking really smug. It had taken a little while to find her and I was covered in Loli-pops from my knees down. My arms were also covered in candy and I didn't doubt my face was coated in various candy as well.

"Gimmie back my coin!" I shouted back at the tiny figure. Screams of fear were instantly heard on my arrival. Honestly I couldn't look that bad.

The girl shouted something and began running away. No, I could not let her escape again. Running quickly I chased after her, trying to channel my ice powers to freeze her in place. She avoided the blasts of bright ice and I didn't pay much attention to what they hit. I saw almost nothing of the surrounding area other than what looked like a racecourse, giant boxes of candy and what looked like candy people? Yea it was official I was either dreaming or man in moon sent me to a little girls tv show. I shot one last blast of freezing ice but it hit the legs of something and it was knocked over. looking up I saw a giant cupcake falling down on my head.

I raised my hands above my head to protect me and I fell right through it my head popping out of the top. It was to big for any other body parts to leave it so I was good and trapped.

"Haha!" cried the little girl below me and I watched her tiny figure run away.

"Oh great," I muttered under my breath as what looked like two doughnuts began poking me in the head with sticks. A man no taller than the girl with a royal get up and tufts of grey hair on the side of his head looked up at me disdainfully.

"Don't let that glitch get away she can not be allowed to race and get this thing to my castle!" he yelled.

Needless to say a few minutes later I was wheeled into a giant pink candy land castle guarded by singing Oreos and was set in front of a comically big throne. From off to my right a door opened up and the little man revved out on this white and gold go cart. He backed the cart into the throne and stood.

"Sour-bell" directed a tiny green ball with a grumpy look on his face. "Unmask this menace so we can see what we're up against here."

"Ok," groused the little green ball and I was not surprised to find out that it could talk as well as have hands, feet and walk around. "M'kay," he moaned and ripped off the green goop covering my face.

"Ow!" I yelped as it almost ripped my face off.

"Milk my duds!" cried the king, "who the heck are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost and judging by you and the rest of your kingdom you believe in me. And who are you the guy that makes the doughnuts?"

The man giggled as he said. "I'm king candy, and I have never heard of Jack Frost"

"Of course you haven't," I grumbled no one has ever heard of Jack Frost. I bet it was just moon magic everyone being able to see me."I can see you like pink," I smirked around the room.

"Salmon," he corrected me instantly, "it's salmon why does no one- what are you doing here?"

His abrupt change of subject caught me off guard but I said,"Look your candiness this is just a big misunderstanding. Just get me out of this cupcake i'll get my coin and be on my way."

The king giggled again, "your coin, what game are you from?"

"Game? What game? I'm not from any game-"

"You game jumped?" the king looked scared suddenly, "you're not going turbo are you?"

"What is going turbo?"

The king didn't seem to hear me and continued ,"because if you think you can come I here and take over my game you have another think coming."

"Easy your puffiness! It not my fault one of your children of the candy corn stole my coin."

"Children of the candy corn?" he questioned. Then I could swear I saw a light come over his head. "The glitch, the coin she used to buy her way into the race that was your coin?"

"She did what? I need that back!"

"Well I cant help you, it's gone you know it's nothing but codes now!" Codes? Game jump? So I was in a video game or something and the tiny brat was a glitch in the game who had taken my coin to buy herself into the race. "The only way to get your coin back now is for someone to win the race."

"Then maybe i'll just have to have a talk with the winner."

"Is that a threat I see?" he asked getting right in my face. "Apart from the serious lack of sun you suffer from. You look like a child; are you? Are you're not one of those ice cream spirits?"

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Guards get him out of that cupcake and on the first train back to his game. And if I ever see you again Jack Frost i'll lock you in my fungeon."

"Fungeon?" I asked.

"Fun dungeon it's a play on words... oh never mind." he started to walk away. "I've got a glitch I have to deal with thanks to you... Goodbye Jack Frost!" He sat down in his little car and started the engine. "It hasn't been a pleasure." and with that he drove away.

"This thing is as hard as a rock," said one of the doughnut police men.

"I can see that" replied the other "get the tools."

"Tools?" I asked. The fatter of the two walked over to a chest and pulled out a chainsaw. In a fit of panic I let the cold rise and burst the cupcake into bits. Once free of all candy I ran to the open window and jumped out.

Just as I began to run away I heard one of the gaurds shout "don't let him get away, call the devil dogs!"

I did not stop even when I heard the barking of dogs. Looking franticly for a place to hide I jumped in a chocolate lake and used on of the cinnamon tube for air. For a moment there was silence and then the barking got quieter and farther away.

Bursting from under the chocolate I wiped my pale skin of the dark liquid. Climbing to the top of a nearby hill I was passed by a bunch of race cars.

Wait, I could get my coin back when the race was one. "Hey kids can I talk to you for a second!" I called. They passed me like they hadn't even seen me and I again cursed under my breath. Maybe these kids were the rare exception to my being seen rule. following them I saw they were heading to a small clearing. In that clearing stood the kid with this ugly little cart.

All the other weirdly dressed kids got out and started toward her. "Hello fellow racers!" the kid called cheerily. "Candle-head, Taffeta, Francis you're looking well," she greeted. Ouch, those couldn't actually be the kid's names could it? "Came by to check out the competition huh?" she looked awfully smug as she gestured at the car. "Well here it is the Lickity Split" Yuck, it looks like she built it herself. "built it myself" she confirmed my thought. "Fastest peddle power west of the whack a mole" she jumped in and began honking an annoying little horn.

"Oh Vanellope it's so you" said one of the other children. I could tell it was an insult but again the kid- Vanellope?- was oblivious. "But you have to back out of the race" the girl licked her Loli-pop, "yea."

"Oh no, I don't," countered Vanellope. "See I paid my fee" with my coin! I fumed inwardly, "and I'm on the board. I'm definitely racing."

"Well King Candy said glitches cant race," the other child looked pretty smug.

"I'm not a glitch Taffeta, I just have pixlexia." Pixlexia? This kid was grasping at straws as she 'glitched' again, her whole body turning to what were obviously codes.

"The rules are there for a reason," the other girl walked forward and sat in Vanellope's car. "Say i'm you" she put her hand on the wheel. "I'm driving my weird little car and i'm actually feeling pretty cool for once when-oh no- i'm g-g-glitching!" Taffeta ripped off the wheel.

"No!" yelled Vanellope.

"Oh no," teased one of the other kids, "i'm glitch-glitching to," and she smacked the car hard making a part fall off. All of the other kids- taking to opportunity began wrecking the cart while Vanellope tried to stop them. This was rude.

"I just want to race!" screamed Vanellope.

"You will never be a racer" said the first girl- Taffeta. "You're a glitch and that's all you'll ever be!" and with that she pushed the little girl in the chocolate puddle.

That was it. "Hey leave her alone!" I shouted and put my hands to the ground letting a wave of frost come after them. The kids looked up and began screaming as a giant cloud of cold came down on them. "Scram you rotten little cavities!" I yelled as they got into their cars and drove away. I looked back at Vanellope with a small smile expecting her to be greatful but she only pulled herself off the ground.

**I am all but underwhelmed at the answers to this story. Thanks to the few people who actually read it. And here is the next chapter.**

**please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked back at Vanellope with a small smile expecting her to be greatful but she only pulled herself off the ground.

"What are you looking at?" she sneered.

"You're welcome, little thief."

"I'm not a thief I was just borrowing I was going to give it back when I won the race. Just go back to your own dumb game and win another one."

"Oh my," I ran a hand through my hair. "How many times do I have to go over this I am not from a game. I live in the outside world, up at the North Pole!"

"Yea right," she snorted, "no one can get into the game world from outside it's impossible. Are you telling me you're a kid who plays games, old man." she was teasing me now glancing up at my pure white hair.

"I'm old, yea, but that doesn't mean I'm not still a kid!"

"How old could you be? I bet it's hair dye"

"Hair dye!" I sputtered. "I'm three hundred years old!"

"Sure," she scoffed, "and I'm a human child"

"I'm not human either but that doesn't change the fact you stold my coin and I need it back."

"Well unless you have a cart hidden in your hoodie I cant help you."

"Hoodies are cool," I grumbled. Resisting the urge to kick the kid I simply took a deep breath and let it out watching the freezing cold blow across the ground and onto a large candy. Usually that much cold would make something explode but it didn't even budge. walking over I blew on it harder. Nothing.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Vanellope

"Break it," I said putting one hand on it.

"It's a jaw breaker you cant-" she was cut off by the flying pieces of candy going everywhere. Sitting down on the ground I felt my energy drain with the bright sun over head. I was almost melting it was so warm. "Are you done making the next winter wonderland, old man?" she asked sitting qnext to me.

"Leave me alone," I wiped the sweat off my face.

"So you want that coin right? And I want to race," she began. I looked over to her wondering where she was going with this. It was hard to guess because the heat was making my mind a little fuzzy. "So hep me get a new cart a real cart and i'll get our coin."

"You want me to help you?" and it was an honest question. No one asked me for help... ever.

"All you have to do is freeze something for me," she said like it was nothing. I expected her to be a little shocked at my abilities but if you lived in the world of video games I bet nothing surprised by much. "Come one what do you say friend?"

"We are not friends," I argued.

"Aw come one pal." I considered the offer. I mean what other choice did I have? I was about to answer but she just kept talking. I tuned out the words but it sounded like she was trying to convince me. She held out her hand for me to shake. "Hey," she called interrupting my thoughts. "My arm's getting tired do we have a deal or not?" her big brown eyes looked up at me, begging me to help her. I remembered that look. It was how I looked for three hundred years whenever I saw my face in a reflection. It was desperate, grasping at straws.

"Fine," I said trying to sound reluctant. "But you had better win.," and I shook her little hand.

"Yes!" she cried and jumped up in the air. "Come one i'll show you where we need to go."

"Your name's Vanellope right?" i asked as she practically skipped along the road.

"Yep, Vanellope Von Schweets!"

"That's a mouthful can I just call you Ella?" she stopped as if considering it.

"Sure, Jack." And she took my hand and ran along leading me to where ever we were going.

As we were walking I said, "Hey Ella"

"What's on your mind buddy?"

"When King Candy caught me he used a term I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"I hope I'm saying this right- going turbo?"

"Oh," Ella looked a little discouraged, "that's right you say you're not from around here. well back when the arcade first opened turbo time was one of the most popular games and Turbo loved all the attention he got. So when another racing game got plugged in and stole Turbo's thunder... well turbo got mad. So mad that he abandoned his game and tried to take over the new one. He messed it up and ended up both his game and the new one out of order."

"What's 'out of order'?"

"He got unplugged and everyone who was inside when it got unplugged got deleted, for good."

I nodded. So that's what the phrase meant. Trying to take over a new game.

"We're here!" she cried and I saw we had come to a large green factory. The man at the gate was asleep and we snuck down the road and to a door into the factory.

"Alright this is it," she pointed to a door with her picture on it saying NO GLITCHES.

"Now bust it open."

"You want to break in. You're so bad." But I grinned and froze the door to breaking point.

"Thank you,"she saluted me and hurried in.

Following her into a dark room I asked, "what is this place? Where are the karts?"

"You gotta make one!" she explained.

"No! No no no no," I protested. "I don't make things I freeze them."

"Well it looks like you're going to be out of your comfort zone," she looked around at the pictures and ran to a sleek looking cart. "Oooooo, this is a good one."

"Welcome to the bakery!" said a voice from above, "let's bake a car!"

"What is this, another game?" I asked looking at the long machine.

"Yea, well, it's a mini game."

"You have one minute to win it!" said the voice again.

"Come on jack!" cried Ella looking excited

"GO, MIXING! Put the ingrediants in the mixing bowl and the garbage in the other!" Ella sat down at the station and began pulling control. But she kept missing. Trying to find out why it wasn't working I saw she was to short to see over the top. Shaking my head I ran into the game and pushed the right foods into the bowl. But I also fell into the bowl.

"BATTERUP!" The mixing bowl was stirred with me still inside.

Jumping out I heard Ella say, "Come on Jack no sleeping on the job!" the batter was poured into a container and along an asembley line to an oven.

"BAKING!" The oven was over heating and I shot the oven with cold to bring down the temperature.

"Got it!" shouted Ella and we ran to the next station. I was out of breath and I felt like i was on fire form the inside but the kid was still going. "Come on jack!"

"DECORATING!" We came to a station with frosting and the goal was to hit the target as the cart went under. Again Ella was to short to see over the top and I conjured snowballs to hit the targets.

"Wheels first!" ordered Vanellope.

"How many?"

"Four doi," I hit the target four times and little mech arms applied them. I looked down at her with a crazy grin on my face. "Now frosting!" she said, "a butt load of frosting!" I made one big snow ball and hit the target to hard. The container crashed down and smashed into the other ones covering the cart in way to much frosting. All the other containers came crashing down and I followed Ella to the end.

"TIMES UP!" cried the voice. "You did it and here's your car!" I felt nervous knowing that I had probably made a mess of everything. The door opened and lots of candy fell out. And with it came the car. It looked awful with a mess of unorganized frosting mismatched wheels, and lots of sprinkles.

"Oh dear," I moaned. I wished I had my staff so I could fly away. "Ell," I tried to apologize but her tiny voice whispered something. "What?"

"I love it," she whispered. "I love it. I love it! IloveitIloveitIloveit!" she was on total freak out mode. "Look at it. It has a real engine and everything!" she skipped over to me. "I finally have a real car. Come on," she held up two huge frosting containers. "A work like this must be signed," I smiled at her as she wrote her name on the side of the car in fancy script. I took the other container and carefully wrote under her pink

"Made by Vanellope", "and Jack" I smiled at it and wiped my forehead again.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yea," I waved her off. "just a little hot."

"No kiddin'" she chuckled.

"What's that suposed to mean?"

Before she could say anything else the door on the far end of the room opened and King Candy stepped in, followed by the guards. "Hold it right there!" he called. Then he saw me. "Jack Frost! I found out who you are spirit of winter. But you should have melted by now!"

"Uh oh," I said and sent a shot of ice at them. "Start the car!" Ella sat down in the driver seat and I sat on the tail end. "Start the car!" I said again. She looked down at the controllers in confusion. "What are you waiting for start the car."

She looked up at me "Um, I don't actually know how to drive."

"You don't what?"

**cliffhanger... As if you didn't know what was ongoing to happen next.**

**confession time, I'm really sad. Only two reviews. my story got way for favorites and a follows than two. **

**Five for this one or no chapter for you! *stalks away***


	4. Chapter 4

She looked up at me "Um, I don't actually know how to drive."

"You don't what?"

Over on the other side of the room the king had melted through. My ice wasn't lasting long enough he was right I should have melted by now.

"Get them!" the king cried.

I had to get out of there now. Calling on whatever winds existed in this placed I pushed the car forward with the strength of a rocket. I went to fast and to strong because we shot through the wall and outside into the open world. Without waiting for anything I sent us down the road. With the king and guards on our tail I kept us going quickly.

"Get off the road!" shouted Vanellope. I took the orders without question and we swerved into a side road. "Head for Diet-Cola mountain!" she shouted and I blew us in the direction of the soda bottle shaped tower in front of us. The king and guards were still behind us when I heard her say, "drive into the wall!"

"What?"

"Into the side of mountain in between the sugar free Loli-pops!" Thinking this child was insane I did what she said. Just as I thought we were going to die we went through the wall and into a cave. The winds stopped and we were sent crashing into a wall. The car survived with Vanellope in it but I was shot off onto the ground.

"So let me get this straight," I moaned sitting up and rubbing my head. "you don't know how to drive."

"Well no, not technically," she said, "but i just thought that-"

"What did you think?" I interrupted her. "You'll just win the race because you really want it?"

"Look wise guy I know i'm a racer, I can feel it in my code."

"Kid, people don't get things just because they want them. No one could see for three hundred years and that wasn't for lack of trying!" I looked at her intense little face and lost all hope. "That's it I am never getting my coin back."

"What is the big whoop about this crummy coin?"

"The big whoop?" I asked her. "That coin was given to me by the man in the moon. He told me because i'm a guardian I have to protect kids and that I was supposed to find this kid and help him! It took me three hundred years of never being seen-"

"Never being seen sounds great!" she interrupted.

"It wasn't! I couldn't touch any one and i was lonely ok? And if i did this stupid job of keeping this kid safe then maybe I wouldn't be alone anymore. I do a good job and I could get a real home, keep my friends, get real food that isn't out of the garbage." Ella looked up at me and I gave up. "Grown up stuff," I said.

"No I get it," she smiled. "that's exactly what racing would do for me!"

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"Neither one of us are getting what we want!" I conjured another snowball and threw it hard farther into the cave. I heard it hit something and that was followed by a large explosion of light and heat. "What was that?" I asked. She didn't say anything so I walked forward into the cave. I came on a large pool of boiling something with a large amount of white things hanging from the ceiling like icicles. A sign next to the pool said DIET COLOA HOT SPRINGS. Then below that WATCH OUT FOR FALLING MENTOS.

"Yea," said Ella behind me, "check it out." She picked something from the ground and threw it at the formation at the top. One of the white things fell off and into the pool it bubbled for a second then exploded. I almost screamed in fear and ran back.

"You have got to watch out for the splash that stuff is broiling hot."

I looked at the pool with untrusting eyes. "I don't like heat."

"Yea, I got that from the name Jack Frost."

"What is this dump?" I asked trying to recover from my moment of weakness.

"I think it's kind of some sort of unfinished bonus level?" She sounded unsure herself. we both looked upward the see the broken track made of cookies and pretzel stick. it was broken at the top where the Mentos must have fallen on it. "It's pretty cool huh?"

"Not the wording I would use," I muttered.

"I found the entrance and now I live here," she continued. "See?" she getured at a cot of sorts. "Welcome to my home!" she climbed in a cake and pulled somthing over herself. "I got these candy wrappers and I bundle myself up in them like a little homeless lady." I felt sorry for the kid. She was so young to be living alone.

"You're by yourself too? With all this garbage around you?"

"Well yea, everyone else says i'm a mistake and that I wasn't even supposed to exist what do you expect?"

"It's a step up from my place. All I have is a frozen pond." I walked up to her and sat on her bed. "I know it's none of my business but why do you even stick around here?"

"You really don't know anything do you?" she asked. "Glitches can't leave their game," she flopped back on her bed. "It's one of the joys of being me." That was it I could not watch this childs dreams be crushed.

I stood up and walked to the pool. With all the strength I had left touched the ground and channeled my frost deep into it. The candy floor began exploding in small bits and before I knew it I had a perfect circle around the pool of cola.

"Hey!" called Ella. "I know it's not much but it's all i've got"

"If you're going to be a racer you've got to learn how to drive and you can't do that without a track." I looked proudly around at the perfect racing track.

"Whoa..." Ella whispered. I got her car onto the ground and gestured at it.

"All right hurry up we've got some driving to do."

"I'm gonna learn to drive!" Ella squealed. "Wait do you know how to drive?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um, yea. I mean I can fly so it cant be that hard."

"You can fly?" she asked incredulously.

"Besides the point. Anyway how hard can it be?" she slipped into the seat. "Start it up," I said. She looked around the wheel and pushed a button and the engine started. I pointed to the bottom of the car, "so there's some buttons on the floor."

"Pedals" she interrupted.

"Um, right," I pointed to the one on the far right. "That one is go," I pointed the middle one, "I think that is the stop," and then to the one on the far left, "and I have absolutely no idea what that one does."

"Ooooo what's this joystick do?" said Ella and pulled it back. She shot forward and I had to scramble out of the way so as not to be hit.

"That was good, let's try again" I said.

**no reviews?... None?... At all?... Nevermind I have one from a guest. Thank you GeekyGreakFreak**

**In response to your review; What Vanellope meant by that was she found him attractive (who doesn't) this isn't going to be a JackxVanellope story. **

**((But I totally support the pairing)) and if you ever want to request one I would be happy to oblige. **

**I also encourage you to get an account XD **


	5. Chapter 5

It took a long time. She started forward again with slow jerky movements. I gestured her forward and in one more jerky movement she crashed into my leg. Yelping in pain I got behind the car and motivated her farther but she jerked backward and into me. We had a course for her to avoid the spikes in the road and she did it great, with me right behind her. I let go of her and she smashed into a wall. When she spit out something I saw it was a tooth but she smiled and gave me the thumbs up. She started going forward very slowly but smoothly this time.

"Ok now shift it," I said and she pulled on the joystick sending her forward quickly and straight. "That's great!" I shouted jumping for joy. She went around the track fast and with no faults.

"Whoa!" she shouted. "I told you," she said as she went entirely around and passed me "racing's in my code!" I smiled at the girl and sat down feeling exhausted. Watching her go all the way around again and again. I wiped my forehead, the cave was really hot with all the boiling soda around. "Hey watch this!" my head snapped up just in time to see her go up the unfinished ramp. I was excited for a second before her entire car glitched and she shot upward a couple of feet. She was going to crash right into the Mentos! Just as she did four or five little tablets fell down and into the cola pool.

The bubbling started and I dashed far away but still the steaming splashes fell around me. I can honestly say I panicked and freaked out.

She hit the other side of the ramp safely and stopped in front me. Her hair was crazy and almost coming out of her pony tail. Her cheeks were a cherry red but she looked beyond excited when she said, "so how'd I do?" Maybe she hadn't seen my panic attack.

"Well you almost blew up the whole mountain," I said. Just as I did another Mentos fell and it the pool.

I jumped almost as high as the sky as it did and Ella said, "right, right" she didn't even look guilty. "That's a good note."

I turned back to her, "you have got to get that glitch under control!"

"Ok, I will I will!" she looked panicked. Then she glanced back up at me, "and then you think i've got a chance?"

"Um," I said, "tiny." I held up my hand showing a small portion between my fingers.

"Yes!" she jumped up from her car and around me, "i'm gonna win, i'm gonna win, i'm gonna win!"

I held out my hand in a fist and we bumped knuckles. Then with a big sigh I plopped to the ground exhausted. "You ok?" she asked.

"It's really hot in here," I said in explanation.

She sat down next to me looking deep in thought. "King Candy said that you were a winter spirit?" she asked.

"Yea," I nodded.

"And that you should have melted?"

I looked down trying not to sound guilty. "I think so. I mean my ice attacks have gotten weaker and I just seem to get warmer and warmer."

She looked up at me with deep fear in her big brown eyes. "You're not gonna die are you?" she sounded like a small child in that moment and I stopped seeing that determined punk that I had been seeing all day. I saw the lonely child in her eyes. I wished more than anything I could tell her everything was going to be ok and be honest. The truth was I had no idea how much longer I could last in this heat. The normally white tone of my skin had been replaced by a dark pink.

"Of course i'm gonna be fine!" I lied. "What do you think a little warmth is going to kill me? I've been alive for three hundred years and I defeat the nightmare king it's going to take more than that to get rid of me!"

She smiled up at me and said. "That's the weird old man I know."

Shaking my head I stood and headed over to Ella's cot. "You want to just talk for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure I want to know more about this Man in Moon you keep talking about." So I told her everything. I don't know if it was the heat loosening my tongue or just because she was the first one i'd ever told, but I said everything. From my little sister's birth to my death to waking up in that pond to beating Pitch to becoming a guardian. She was an amazing listener when she tried. "And when I got here, I lost my staff and I found the coin at the top of that tree and that's when I met you."

She smiled, "that's amazing. And you say this all happened on the outside world?"

"Yea."

"Whoa," she cocked her head, "Candy Man told me there were guardians in the real world but-"

"Who's Candy Man?"

"He says he was the guardian of sweets. He can fix anything out of candy. Make anything you want. But the Tooth Fairy got mad at him and locked him in this game for the last few years. He's living the dessert."

"Don't you mean the desert?"

"No the dessert. He always hated the desert so that's where he's stuck."

"I had no idea Tooth always seemed so kind to me."

"Oh, do you like her Jackie?" asked Vanellope.

"No way!" I protested.

"Awwww it's so cute!" Ella squealed.

"Oh be quiet you." I shook my head and yawned, "I'm tired. You can keep practicing if you want but I need a nap."

Vanellope nodded but she was still smirking slghtly. "You can use my bed if you want." I shook my head and climbed to the top of her cot. It was sturdy enough that I wouldn't break it and it kept me far away from any splashing cola.

I laid down and was instantly out like a light.

* * *

The next thing I knew Ella was shaking my shoulders. "Wake up sleeping beauty it's time for the race!" she shouted.

"Huh?" I stand up and fell off the top of the cot. "Owww," I moaned rubbing my head as Ella laughed. "Alright," I yawned. I shook my head of all sleep, "let's go."

I got her car and pushed towards the entrance.

As we got outside Ella said "Hurry, hurry let's go time's a wasting!" she jumped up "Come on Jack!" the started running in circles. "This is it!" her whole body glitched side ways in excitement as I got outside. I didn't listen to what she said for the moment and let the cool breeze ruffle my hair. Instantly I felt better and was just in time to hear her say, "and now... I think i'm gonna puke actually, I mean I think I might puke," she looked up at me. "You know like a verp!"

"A what?" I asked.

"Like a vomit and a burp together. And you can taste it and it's just like rising up- oh this is so exciting!" she began running in circles again.

"Yea, it's exciting," I grinned.

"I mean am I really ready for this," she was back to being nervous. "Jack what if the gamers don't like me?"

"Who doesn't love a twerp with dirty hair?" I teased. Her head dropped in sadness. Kneeling next to her I said, "Oh come on those people are gonna love you and you know why?" She looked up, "because you are a winner."

"I'm a winner," she said.

"And you are adorable."

"I'm adorable!" she squealed.

"And everyone loves an adorable winner!"

"Yea!"

"Come on," she got into her car and I climbed on the back, "and if you get nervous just tell yourself I must win Jack's coin or he'll freeze me in place." She looked at me, "just kidding. Just have fun!"

"Got it," she grinned and stared the engine. We shot off and I struggled to hold on before she stopped abruptly. "Hold on!" she shouted. Jumping out of her car she ran back to the mountain.

"Where are ya' going?"

"I forgot something!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Laughing slightly I looked at the mountain where he had vanished. From behind me the sound of another car came and I whirled to see King Candy in his white and gold go cart.

"Jack!" he called, "there you are. Hello!"

"You!" I conjured up my frost.

"No-no I come alone un-armed." He grinned, "and besides you don't have much frost to spare."

I felt my spirits sink. He was right but still I put both my hands to the ground and watched the ice travel after the little man.

"No! Calm down please!" He jumped behind a giant gumdrop. With one more shot he

was stuck in place and I picked him up by his shirt collar, "what do you want?" I growled letting my frost blue eyes shine with furry.

"I just want to talk."

"I am not interested in anything you have to say."

"Well how about this? Are you interested in this?" and from his pocket he pulled my coin.

I let go of him, "where did you get that?"

"It doesn't matter, it's yours go ahead take it," he offered it to me grabbing it from his hand I examined every inch of the snowflake coin. "All I ask is that you hear me out," said the king. So this coin did have a price.

"About?" I was still suspicious of him.

"Do you know what the hardest part of being a king is? Doing what's right no matter what."

"Get to your point," I wished I had my staff so I could point it at his annoying little face.

"Point being I need your help. Sad as it is Vanelleope can not be allowed to race."

"Why do all of you people hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her I am trying protect her," crossing my arms I looked at him disdainfully. "If Vanellope wins that race she'll be added to the race roster then gamers can chose her as their avatar. And when they see her glitching and just being herself. They'll think our game is broken. We'll be put out of order for good. All my subjects will be homeless. But there is one who cannot escape because she is a glitch. And when the game's plug is pulled she'll die with it." the king looked honestly very sad.

"You don't know that" I protested. "The gamers could love her."

"And if they don't?"

He was right in that regard. I would love to see her race and win and achieve her goal but it would kill me to see her get hurt. I couldn't bare it if she was deleted. Sitting down on a gumdrop I sighed. How could I possibly choose between those?

"I know it's tough. But guardians must make the right decisions, don't they? She can't race Jack. But she won't listen to me. So can I count on you to talk a little sense into her?" I softly nodded. It would hurt her so much but how could I not keep her safe? "Very good i'll give you two some time alone," he got back into his car drove away.

Standing I went back to her car and looked at the sweet creation it had taken so much effort for us to do? Sadly I glanced at the side of the car where both mine and Ella's name was frosted. She trusted me. How could I do this to her? Then I looked down at the coin. It was a beautiful gold circle with a pattern just like my ice carved in blue and sliver.

**thank you for the reviews and sorry for the wait! Enou the chapter and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm back!" came Ella's little voice. Quickly I put the coin in my pocket. "Did you miss me?"

"Ella, uh, can we talk for a second?" I asked.

"Wait before we do, kneel down", she said.

"What, no we-we-"

"Would you just do it?" sighing I knelt down. "Now close you eyes," I opened my mouth to protest but she yelped, "just close em'!" Once my eyes were closed she said ,"now hold out your hand." I held open one of my hands. I felt the cool wood below my fingers when Ella said, "ok you can open em'up" I looked at my hand in wonder.

"My staff!" I said, "you found my staff!" I stood up and watched as the ice traveled up and down the brown stick. "Thank you so much!" I grinned, "but how did you find it?"

"I looked where you fell and I found it around there. It wasn't hard but it did take a while to get unstuck from that tree," she grinned. "I went to find it while you were taking your nap."

"Thank you again, but kid I..."

"Now come on chump. I've got a date with destiny!" she stood and walked to her car "Jack move your molasses."

"Um, I've been thinking..."

"That's dangerous", chuckled Vanellope.

"Who cares about this stupid race anyway, right?"

She laughed slightly, "that's not very funny Jack."

"I mean it was fun to build the car but maybe you shouldn't race."

"Um, hello is Jack in there," the climbed to the top of the car, "i'd like to speak to him please."

"Look i'll come right out and say it; I've been talking to king Candy." I pulled out my coin and showed her, "he told me-" but before I could finish she took the coin from my grasp.

"King Candy!" she protested. Her whole body glitched with the strong emotions. "You sold me out?"

"No listen you don't understand!"

"I understand, I understand perfectly traitor!" she threw the coin at my face.

"Ow, listen-"

"Stupid rat!" she screamed and she glitched again, tears beginning to pool at the corners of her eyes. "I don't need you. I can win the race on my own."

"You don't get it. I'm trying to save you!" I said. Pulling her out of the car with my staff I hung her on a branch of a nearby loli-pop tree. "You know what's gonna happen when the players see you glitching they are going to think the game is broken!"

"I don't care!" she screamed.

"You had better care!" I shouted in her face. "You can't leave the game."

"I'm not listening to you!" she put her hands over her ears.

"You cant go to that race!"

"Take me down from here!" her screaming became more shrill.

"No!" I countered just as loudly. She stopped speaking as she heard my voice crack. "I can't watch you get deleted!" I told her. I walked over to her car and held my staff over my head.

"What are you doing?" her tiny voice was scared.

I said nothing and brought the end of my staff hard on the car. Frost burst from the end and covered the entire car.

"No!" screamed Vanellope hysterically.

But I did not listen, only let the frost travel faster across the car until... I backed up and the whole thing broke. Next to me Vanellope hung bawling her eyes out. I could feel my own heart breaking but this was for her own good. She glitched through the branch and to the ground where she cried.

She looked up at me with big sad eyes. "The moon should have left you at the bottom of that stupid pond," she said and ran back to her house.

"I know," I whispered as I picked up my coin from the ground. And used the winds to fly far away.

Once I was high up I searched for somewhere cold, finally I saw a land of ice cream. There maybe I wouldn't melt. I knew I should be looking for the child that the moon had sent me here to help in the first place but at the moment I didn't have the effort.

Standing on the ice cream, looking over the strange little world, I wondered how North was doing. I had only been here for a day and I had already made such a mess. I wondered if he had told the others where I was. Maybe I would be stuck here forever. I just wanted to leave. I wanted to go back to my little pond and forget the sweet little girl that i had just hurt. I looked up at the sky where an animated moon hung. But i'd learned I didn't usually get I what I wanted and the moon knew that as well as anyone.

"I don't know if you can here me," I said to it, "but i've messed up. I can't help anyone here. If I go out of the ice cream mountains again then i'll melt and die."

I didn't expect any reply but when the soft voice said, "you are to help Vanellope Von Schweets," I was totally shocked. "Her face adorns this game ask of the small green ball." What? Confusion or not the moon was not to be denied. And this was the most the moon had ever said to me.

"All right," I said up to it and flew back to cola mountain. Instantly the cold dropped and i felt awful, like I was in a hot spring day but I had to do what the moon asked me. I would talk to the little green ball- I assumed MiM meant Sourbell- after I begged for Ella's forgiveness. But there, right outside the mountains entrance I found Sourbell cleaning something up. with a twang of guilt I realized it was Ella's car.

Landing beside him I said, "hey cough drop." He looked up in surprise, though it was only slight surprise. "Explain something to me. if Ella was never meant to exist why is her face on the side of the game?"

"Uhhhh," moaned Sourbell and I thought he would ignore me completely before he dropped his little broom and ran as fast as he could away. I sent a spread of frost to him and he was stopped in his tracks.

"What is going on?" I demanded, kneeling next to him.

"Nofin'" he muttered.

"I will lick you" I threatened.

"You wouldn't," he was defiant but he looked scared.

I stuck out my tongue. "I wonder how many licks it will take to get to your center?" grinning i glared at him.

"I'll take it to my grave," he moaned.

"Fine," and I began licking him. "Wow they don't call you Sourbell for nothing," I said.

"I'll talk, i'll talk!" he cried. "Just don't lick me again, it's too cold. Vanellope was a racer until King Candy tried to delete her code."

"Tried to delete her code? So that's why she's a glitch?" Sourbell nodded. "Why is he doing this to her?"

"I don't know," sobbed Sourbell. I blew slightly on him and ice began creeping up his sides. "No I really don't know. The king literally locked up our memories. No one knows. But I do know this," he gestured me forward before whispering, "he will do anything to keep her from racing because if she crosses the finish line the game will re-set and she wont be a glitch anymore."

"Where is she now?" I asked silently begging she was in her home.

"The king locked her in the fungeon."

"What!?"

"I swear that's all I know" using my staff I stuck him to the middle of a candy on the Loli-pop tree.

"Stick around," I grinned at him before grabbing the remains of Ella's car which had been stuck in a trash bin and flew up and away.

I now knew Ella must race but she couldn't do that without a car. How could I get her car fixed? There was no way I could possibly if it, if i used ice it would melt halfway through the race. Wait... hadn't she said something about a candy man? But where did he live? With a sinking feeling I remebered he lived in the dessert. Which was this game's equivalent of the desert. This was not going to be fun.

It took a while to find. Flying up as high as the cotton candy clouds I tried to find anything resembling a desert. On the far south side of the game I could see an expanse of what looked like yellow sand. But as I got closer I could see that it was colored sugar. The sugar spread out as far as I could see and as I got closer the temperature rose.

Taking a deep breath I flew as fast as I could into the dessert. All the gummy cacti weren't hard to avoid, especially since they were almost melting in the heat. After what felt like an eternity I caught sight of a little shack made of pretzel sticks. It was about as big as a two car garage an the pretzel sticks were held together with what looked like licorice. I felt like all the cold in the air had evaporated. But I found the energy to stay standing and knock on the door.

**Only two reviews? *whimpers pitifully* whatever. I love you two!**

**five reviews or no new chapter **


	7. Chapter 7

"What!" called an old man's voice ,"who's there?"

"J-Jack," I managed to say, but my voice was trembling. "Jack Frost." The door opened instantly and a little old man stood there. He was wearing the most ridiculous clothing I had ever seen. He was wearing a bright robe of red licorice covered in multi colored candies. His shoes were like North's elves shoes and he was wearing a huge top hat that was only held up by his abnormally large ears. He was about my height with a grey beard to rival even North's in bushiness.

Ignoring his strange apperancne I moaned out,"I need your help. Vanellope needs your help." It took all of my effort to stay standing and talk clearly. But when I said the name 'Vanellope' He nodded his head.

"Say nothing more if my little sugar cube is in trouble I will do anything to help." He gestured me inside and closed the door. Inside it was cool and I didn't feel as bad but when I looked at my face in a small mirror on the wall it was flushed and the ice normally covering my clothes had evaporated.

"I take it that this was dear Vanellope's car?" the Candy Man asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I nodded and before I could blink the old man was in my face. I jumped back with no energy to even shout out in surprise. "You're Jack Frost then?" Again I nodded. "For a winter spirit you don't look very cold."

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, you live in a desert," I said "I had to fly through it to reach you.

"But you could have melted!" he yelped.

"I know, but I don't care I have to help Ella." I managed to pull all the emotion I can muster into my words.

He looked at me shrudely, "MiM put you up to this."

"Yes he did. but that's not why i'm helping her," I smiled slightly. "I'm helping her because she's my friend."

The candy man nodded and took the car, "i'll have it done in a jiffy," he smiled at me "I know I can trust you young man. But..."

"But?" I said hesitantly.

"You won't be any use to my little sweetheart like this you need cold."

"Where am I going to find cold in the desert?" I asked. The Candy Man pointed to a side door. I opened the little door and found... a freezer. Not the most glamorous way to revive but it would help.

I closed myself in there with the ice cream and waited in the freezing darkness. I tried not to let my thoughts wander but it was dark and quiet and I had no control over my thoughts. How could I have done this? Ella was annoying sometimes sure but she was still a child.

She only followed her heart and her dreams. She was so honest about everything. Something tugged in the back of my head and I tried to remember. She reminded me of someone. It wasn't Jamie. He was too sweet and quiet to be like that little outgoing child.

Then an image of her in a cage sent my stomach to the floor. How could such a free sprit be trapped in a cold dark cage? There was no room to pace in the tiny freezer but the thoughts made me restless. If I was uncomfortable how did that tiny girl feel?

It was my fault. But I was going to fix this. She didn't belong on ice.

And that's when I realized who she reminded me of. The image in my head played out of a little girl with brown hair standing on the ice. Ella reminded me of my baby sister. I died trying to protect my sister. And now I had a second chance to save a little girl. This time I would not fail my sister. Because Vanellope Von Schweets was not just my friend she was my sister.

Candy Man opened the door and I knew the cold had revived me, I felt great. "I am done with the car now hurry!" he shouted. I nodded, once outside I used all my wind power to shoot me across the dessert and to the castle.

By the time I got out of the dessert and to the palace I felt like sticking myself back in that freezer but I still managed to bust into the palace. Ice came to my finger tips as easily as wind and all the guards were stuck in place.

I had to either carry or push the car down the halls but it was easy to find the giant 'glitch cell'. Taking a deep breath I blew hard and froze Ella's cell door open. it made a sound of chocolate snapping in my hands before the pieces crashed everywhere and I walked in. I pushed the car in front of me and I looked down at the little girl chained in the middle of the room.

Vanellope looked up at me with those big brown eyes. "I know I know i'm an idiot," I admitted.

"And?" she coaxed.

"And a real numbskull."

"And?"

"An old man."

"And" she said again.

"And a frost brain," I grinned slightly.

"The most frozen brain ever."

I stepped over the rubble and gripped the chains holding her in the center of the room with a vice grip until they snapped into a million pieces.

"Whoa," she said. "your frost got stronger!"

I smiled down at her, "well, I got locked in a freezer for an hour so that would help."

Giggling she said "what?" But before I could answer she jumped into her car.

"You ready to race Ella?" Only a look from the tiny girl was needed before i knew my answer. I jumped on the back of her car and Ella revved the engine.

It only took a moment to get out of the castle. All the guards were still frozen in place and we laughed at the faces they had gotten frozen in. Down the road we almost flew at the speed she was going and just as we got to the road we heard the kings voice saying..."My sweet subjects. I can-without a pinch of hesitation-assure you that I have never been so happy in all my life to say the following words. Let the random roster race comence!"

We came up just as the race began. "Remember," I shouted as we hit the track "you dont have to win. you just have to cross the finnish line and you'll be a real racer." I had explained to her what Sourbell had said. if she crossed the finish line then the game would re-set and Ella would be back to how she was.

"I'm already a real racer!" she cried and I jumped off. "And i'm gonna win," we smiled at each other and she sped as fast as she could across the start line.

**thank you for the reviews. we're almost done I promise. **

**leave reviews or I don't leave chapters**


	8. Chapter 8

I lost sight of her instantly she went so fast and I watched her on the giant screen as she caught up with the other racers. A couple of the racers had already been knocked off of the track by the giant gum ball part of the track. Ella passed the crashed remains of their cars; she was jumping up the rosters.

The king got an upgrade of some kind and a voice over head shouted "SWEET SEEKERS!" The king shot wildly and three more were booted off the track by the missiles and Ella was now in seventh place. With a speed boost speed she passed two more.

Fifth place! I had to resist jumping for joy. As I watched one of the girls- Candle-head- lit the tops of cherries.

"CHERRY BOMB!" said the over head voice. With another burst of speed Ella avoided the exploding cherries. But she started glitching with the effort.

"Come on, Ell.a You can do this," I said under my breath. Once she reached the top of a hill she was shot through a cinnamon stick and I lost sight of her for a second . When she re-appered she was in front of the others and she was driving backwards. She managed to his the other track while the three behind her fell short of the track and fell into a giant cupcake.

She was in second place, but she was loosing her groove. The exploding cherries had thrown her off her game. King Candy was in first place, only a little ways in front of her.

"Alright, kid let's finish this with no more surprises."

A freezing breeze blew through my and I wondered if I had conjured it with my agitation. But when I turned to see it I saw a cold spread of frost covering the far reaches of the skyline. How was this happening? I didn't have enough power to do this. I didn't have time to worry about that there was no way that the candy citizens around me would survive if the cold snap got to close.

"You've got to get out of here!" I flew up to one of the stands. "Look!" I pointed to the horizon and I saw the panic come into the little candy people's eyes. "Everyone has got to get out of this game. None of you can survive that much cold!" They nodded and grabbed their friends as they an for the exit. My mind was spinning. How could this have happened? At the moment it didn't matter.

As I watched the frost traveled even faster. We did not have much time. Glancing fearfully up at the racing board I saw that Vanellope was coming up on King Candy. the race would not get done in time.

"We are in so much trouble," I whispered. I turned my attention back to the approaching cold and was surprised to see that there was a cloud of snow above the ice forming what looked like a nearing blizard on fast forward. I had to try and counter this blizard before it reached the finish line from the other direction. If it got to the finish line before Ella did then she wouldn't be a real racer. But I had to wait for Ella at the finish line too.

Making up my mind on a split second decision I flew as fast as I could to the nearing storm. I expected to see just the cold ice, like mine, that I could stop with little effort but instead I saw what looked like people in there. It wasn't the short chubby people like the racers and it wasn't like the little candy people. No, they looked more like me, white hair and tall human shaped features. But there were so many- a thousand at least- they were all wearing multi-colored robes with an air of frost around them and I saw that they weren't spreading normal ice. It was ice cream.

I held up my staff and shouted at them as fiercely as I could manage. "What do you want?"

They didn't even look up from their work and I was going to ask agian when- as an erie chorus- they said, "where is Jack Frost?"

I was nervous to answer, but only for a moment "I am Jack Frost!"

They hissed and I wasn't sure if it was laughter or pleasure or anger. "You have upset the balance of this game. It is not fair that you- an ice spirit- can walk freely around in the sun while the rest of us must stay in the cold regions."

"So you're jealous?" I asked, "don't be I can barely survive-"

"Silence!" the voices screamed. I was slowing their progress, keeping them from their work. But I couldn't keep this up forever. "We have come to make the rest of this game as cold as the ice lands so that we may race with the others!"

"You can't do that!" I protested. "The other candy people can't survive these temperatures. they-"

"Silence!" they screamed again. "You have shown us true freedom, to wander around other lands. Thank you Jack Frost for opening our eyes."

Oh great, they were thanking me. Now this really was my fault. Holding my staffover my head I shouted so that all could hear me clearly. "You can't come here you will dystroy this game. You will-"

This time I was cut of when, as one, the storm blew me far back. I hit the ground hard and bonced back to the finish line. I was a little bruised but mostly unharmed. I looked back up at the screen to check in on the race. I silently hoped that there would be no more problems and that Ella and the king were close to the end.

My spirits sank when I saw that they were no where near the end. They had several more miles at least. But Ella was neck and neck with the king and as I watched she passed the king. Only in front of him by a few feet she pulled ahead.

I could see the king's furious face and I saw him fall off the track. maybe it was a mistake and he hadn't seen the actual track but a gnawing at the bottom of my stomach told my other wise. But Ella didn't seem to realize that it wasn't a mistake. a grin spread across her face and she sped farther ahead.

She was almost there when King candy pulled out of a side road and smashed into her side.

Ella was turned aroundand the front of her car was stuck on the king's.

"Get off my track!" the king's magnified voice echoed through the stadium.

"Hey!" Ella shouted trying to get unstuck from the other car. "Are you crazy?"

"I forbid you!" the king locked his car in forward postion as he climbed out of the driver's seat. "To cross!" he pulled somthing form the side of his car, "the finish line!" he hit her windshield violently with the stcik he had pulled off his car.

"Knock it off!" screamed Ella prtecting her head from the crazy man.

I glanced back to the aproching storm. It was getting close. It would get here before Ella did. There wasnt much time. I flew to the top of the finish lines banner, ready to protect it.

A sound from behind me made me turn. "Jack!" it was the Candy Man.

I grinned in relief. "How did you get here?" I asked "I thought you were trapped in the dessert?"

He nodded I was but when the frost started spreading my chain to the dessert was broken and I escaped. I realized something must be worng and came to check on my little candy angel," I nodded and quickly filled him in. But he didnt look surprised. We must keep them from the finish line," he said and pulled a sugar sword form his belt along wiht a tiny golden hammer.

I glanced quickly back at the screen and saw Ella still protecting herself. King candy had finaly broken Ella's windsheld before the king ould hit her she grabbed the stick and glitched in fear. The glitch traveled up the stick and king candy changed. his whole body changed to a white and red uniform. His face even changed becoming a white mask with yellow eyes.

"No!" shouted the king "I'm not letting you undo all my hard work!" his body cotiued to glitch along with Ella's becoming pixelated like a very old game. what was going on? Th candy man looked at the king with fear, "No!" he whispered "is that?"

on the screen King candy glitched and I got a clear picture of him in the white uniform lined with read stripes. glowing yellow eyes and teeth. There was a huge red 'T' on his helmat. The king looked down at his body and grimaced in rage.

"No way!" yelled Candy man.

"What the?" said Ella looking at the king. "Who are you?"

"I'm Turbo!" the king grinned evily don at Ella. "the greatest racer ever!" his body switched back and forth between being King Candy and Turbo. "I did not re-program this world to let you and that skinny little frost head take it away from me!" he sat down in his car and sped up so that Ella's car was lying on it side being pushed forward by the white and gold one. "end of the line you glitch!" he screamed.

"No!" I looked at the screen, with no way to help or reach her in time. I saw Vanellope's face light up wth an idea but I could not hear her words over the aproching wind. She looked like she was concentrating. She had in idea to save herself.

Suddenly her whole car glitched and she shot off in front of king candy.

I didn't have time to see the aftermath of her victory because I was to busy with the storm that had finally arrived.

The storm had also arrived on the race track and as I watched the king was run over by the wind andi lost sight of him. Ella, however was still oblivous to the storm as she headed the last leg of the race to the finnish line.

"Come on Ella!" I shouted as I caught sight of her, "the finish line is wide open!"

but she had seen the giant storm behind the line. Her eyes widened in fear as the ice passed the line and across the road she was driving on. in a bid for control of her car she spun off the road.

"No!" I shouted. She had only been a few yards from the end. Both the candy man and I ran over. Please let her not be hurt I begged. "Are you ok?" I asked reaching her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine let's finish this race," she said. I cleared the candy that had fallen on her car when a gust of furious wind blew through us almost knocking Ella over. The finish line was being frozen over. in a few moments the sign would be covered in ice cream up to our necks.

"Come one. We've got to get out of here," I said. I picked her up and held in her in one arm as I started to run.

"But I didn't cross the finish line," protested Ella.

"There is no finish line" I said just as the sign above the line fell over.

We ran to the exit from the game and I still saw little candy people running as fast as there tiny legs would carry them. "Come on everyone!" I yelled, gesturing them to the exit.

The sign over the road to the exit proclaimed, "Parting is such sweet sorrow. Come back soon!" There wont be anything but a frozen waste land to come back to unless we hurried. I ran to the exit as Ella- still in my arms said "Jack it won't work"

"We've got to try!" but as I walked through the exit Ella was tugged out of my hands by an invisible force.

"Jack I told you I can't leave the game" she said, putting her hands on the invisible wall. the rest of the citizens passed. "it's no use," she looked up at me. She put her tiny warm hand on mine "it's ok Jack."

The candy man came up behind us, panting heavily. "there has to be some way to help" i turned to him.

"With all this ice cream around we'd need an explosion as big as the Eiffel tower to warm this place now."

Wait one second. An explosion. I turned to diet coloa mountain. "An explosion" I said.

"Jack...?" Ella's curios little voice rang out. I looked back to her. She was rubbing her arms, her lips were turning a little blue.

"Hey Ella, remember when I said I could fly?" she nodded. I conjured the wind and shot off with all my streangth to the mountain. "Go to the finish line!" I shouted.

I reached the top of the mountain in no time. At the top I found a layer of Mentos. If I could knock them all in it would make a large explosion that could be warm enough to get the ice cream spirits back into the hills. Running to the center of the place a crashed the bottom of my staff into them. The whole thing fell a couple of feet and it took all my balance not to fall over. I kept smashing down hard and slowly and surely it fell.

"One more," I panted. Hot air was rising all around me maing my head blurry. But i had to fix this it was my mistake. Maybe if I could get this right then I could fix that mistake, but if I stayed a millisecond to long then I would melt like a popsicle. But before I could make contact with the ground I was thrown back.

"Welcome to the boss level!" said a voice.

"Turbo?" I said. I thought he had been frozen how in the world was this possible? Looking up I saw something so bizarre that I don't even think a child's dreams could come up with it. With the head of king candy and the lithe figure of an ice cream spirit.

"Because of you Jack i'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade!" He stood up to his full abilities and I saw that he was three times as big as me with huge snowflake like wings on his back. Ice cream covered the base of his huge robe like fur lining. The king laughed "I can take over any game I want. I should thank you," I stood up rubbing my shoulder where he had thrown me against the wall. "But it would be more fun to kill you," he grinned evilly at me. "You understand all about fun don't you Guardian." faster than I thought possible for such a large creature he ran at me and I jumped aside.

"Get back here little guy," he laughed hysterically as I tried to get to the center. If I could get one more square hit one the center then the Mentos would fall. But the king keep getting into my way. he sent a huge wall of ice cream but I only jumped over it. I lifted up my staff for the lat strike when a hand grabbed my ankle. king candy/turbo, whatever lifted me into the air but I blasted his face with ice. Again I was in the center but before I could land my last hit I was again thrown back. One hand ripped my staff from my hand and the other held my waist tightly.

"Oh what is this?" asked king candy looking at my staff. And with one quick movement he crushed my staff into three pieces.

"No!" I shouted and felt my power drain away.

"Not so big and bad with out that are you?" he asked as he threw the staff out of my vision.

As I looked down I could see Ella at the exit from the game, she was stuck there and three other ice spirits were comign down upon her. "Vanellope!" I shouted.

"Aw," crooned Turbo, "look at that's it's your little friend." He held my head forward to see her, "let's watch her die together shall we?"

"No!" I shouted. Far below us I saw cola moutian.

"It's game over for both of you!" Turbo chukled.

I looked backup at him with fierce determination, "no, just for me" and with that I struggled free and fell toward the top of the volcano.

I glanced over at Ella to see her lunge forward, looking up at me.

"I, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with my life, their hopes their wishes and their dreams, for they are all I have, all that I am and all that I will ever be." I looked down at the gold coin in my hand and thought only of Ella's smile as I hit the mentos.

I felt like I had just been flattened and given a million bruises. My head had been hit hard on impact and I struggled to stay conscience. But the entire plug of Mentos fell down. Every inch of my body hurt but it would hurt in a second. It would get to hot and I would melt faster than in ice cube in summer. I was free falling and without my staff I could never make it out in time, or at all.

**Bless you people who keep this story going. Hope you enjoy :D**

**Reviews make the world go 'round.**


	9. Chapter 9

Something hit me in the side just as I closed my eyes preparing for the explosion. I was on the top of a car hood.

"Ella!" I said happily.

"Don't worry!" she cried, saluting me "i've got it under control" and with that she glitched through the side of the mountain. It was the weirdest sensation I had ever felt. It was kind of like some one stepping through you when they didn't believe in me but it was warmer.

We came out of the side of the moutain just as a huge explosion of cola came out of the top of it. She glitched us father away and we were almost flying. The tempreture was rising and the place where the cola had reached the sky, the storm clouds were parting into a bit of blue.

The king was still frozen above it and I knew that if he hadn't been caught in the initial blast then I would melt within a few moments. No ice spirit could survive being that close to warmth. It was a miracle I hadn't melted already. My staff was not here to keep me cool anymore, and I was out of power and ice.

Ella couldnt keep glitching forever and we landed with a plop in a pool of chocolate. I could only manage to float to the top and try not to sink.

"Jack?" said Ella's voice. I couldn't say anything only curl into a ball on the surface.

"Jack!" Ella'a voice was more urgant. "what happened?"

"Got to hot. King candy..." I took a deep breath as I pulled myself to the side of the pool and onto the ground. "He got to my staff"

"What dos that mean?" asked Ella

"My staff is the conductor of my powers without it my powers won't work properly." I explained.

"I'll fix that!" said Ella.

"What... how?"

"If I go over the finish line then the game will be reset!" she explained.

"Ella, i'm not a part of this game it won't work on me."

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes full of sadness. "I can't watch you get hurt," she said.

I smiled as well. She pulled a candy cane as tall as me and I used i cane to lean on. Ella supported me for the other side as we walked to the finnish line.

The cnady man ran to greet us. "Jack, Vanelope!" he shouted. His face was shining with joy. "You did it all the ice cream spirits either melted or went back to their game!" he said joyfully. "And I found this!" he held out three peices of a broken stick.

"My staff!" I cried. Dropping the candy cane I held my staff in my hand. It hurt to see my most precious possession broken like this.

Ella's face broke into one of concetraion. "Candy man can you fix the finnish line?" she asked.

He nodded. "I already have" he gestured at the pristine new line.

"And my car?" asked Ella. again the candy man gestured behind him. ad n true enough the stood the car, ready to go. before she got in she smiled at me "I'll cross the finnish line because it will make you better not because I want to be a racer." and with that she hopped in the car and slowly crossed the checkered white and red line.

the light around her became a little brighter.

"Whoa!" she cried as what looked like moon magic swirled around her. "What's with the magic sparkles?" her dress became longer and swirled around like a giant cupcake. Her small hands were in little gloves, her messy pony tailed hair wrapped tightly around her head and the random candies alined themselves into a neat pattern. as she came back to the ground her foot touched it and light spread from the spot she had touched. Everything began righting itself like someone had pressed the resart button. I smiled as the bright light passed us and i felt the broken pieces of wood in my hand seal themselves tightly together. The kid was right. She had re set the game and reset my staff, along with me, I felt all the bruises and aching go away even as the sun grew bright above me.

Ella looked around as all the racers returned. A small spark in their eyes left everyone's mouths hanging open.

"What's going on?" I asked the candy man. "The game is reset and now everyone remember's Vanelleope."

"So who..." I trailed off as I heard sourbell.

"Now I remember..." I laughed as I saw that his body was still stuck against the lollipop and a giant white stick was stuck to him. his voice turned back to it's 'sour' tone as he said "all hail our rightful ruler princess Vanellope Von Schweets."

"Princess?" I said to the candy man. He merely nodded. "You knew," it wasn't a question but he answered it anyway.

"Of course I did. I knew exactly what was going on. But i'm not a guardian. I was on probation form all active duty. I couldn't help. I begged MiM to send someone to help her. At first I wasn't sure about you Jack Frost. But now..." he gestured to Ella who had turned to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Told 'ja it would work" she grinned.

"So this is who you are now?" I asked.

"Now way," her whole body glitched through the dress and I saw the messy ponytail. "This is the real me."

"What..."

"Didn't you see me?" she cried. "I was here" she glitched a few feet away, "I was there," she glitched even further. "I was everywhere! I'm not giving that up."

"Um," said one of the little candy racers. "Then who is going to lead us?"

"Me doi!" said Ella and I saw the same snot nosed little kid that I had met this morning. "But i'm not gonna be a princess i was thinking more of a constitutional democracy!" she held her hands up dramatically, "President Vanellope Von Shcweets" she turned back to me "what do you think?"

"I think you'll be great." I smiled. She took my hand and started pulling me along. "Come on Jack now that i'm ruler I want to show you around the real way."

"Can't dolly pie," interrupted candy man. "One the arcade's about to open and-"

"And I have to leave," I said. Her huge brown eyes looked up at me sadly. "No Jack you cant leave I just met you."

"I have to Ell," I kneeled down and hugged her.

"See you later then," she sniffed.

I shook my head holding her at arms length. "You know i'm not part of this game... or any game. When I leave it's for good"

"No!" she shook her head again and hugged me tighter.

"Jack, time sencitive," candy man tapped his wrist. "Arcade opens in five minutes and if we are seen then the game won't work properly."

"Goodbye princess" I took ella's head and kissed the top. "Hey Ella wanna fly?" before she could answer I scooped her up like a doll and shot upward on a gust of cold wind. seeing the wild happy look in her eyes as I flew in one giant circle was enough. When I landed the candy man was not pleased.

"Jackson!" he said, "we have to go!"

"How?" I was going to ask but before I could a blue globe portal opened and the candy man stuck his leg in.

"Time to leave," he said.

Ella was still sitting in my arms. "Come to the arcade all the time" she said. "We can talk through the screen I don't care if it wont be the same."

Again I shook my head, "you wont see me, out there i'm invisible i told you."

"But I believe in you," she said simply and that was good enough. I placed her on the ground and walked slowly backward as she said. "Goodbye crazy old man"

"And goodbye to you princess twerp"

"Penguin!"

"Mini-"

"Jack!" yelled candy man before I could finish.

"Fine!" I waved to her even as I stepped in the portal with the little man and fell onto the gorund at someone's feet.

"Jack?" said three voices. I looked up to see the four other garudians staring down at me and candy man.

I was covered in candy and my lower legs were coated in chocolate. My staff was coated in ice ream and i'm pretty sure my hair was dusted with assorted candies.

"I'm supposing you want an explanation?" I grinned.

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME! I have an epilogue planned bit it his is pretty much it.**

**Reviews :D please**


End file.
